T-Bone’s Gas Problem
by Warriofunnyz6
Summary: Working on cars and saving the city at the same time is a lot of work, but things turn harsh for T-Bone when he starts farting all over the place. Will his gas problem ever end?
1. Chapter 1

"Breaking news," Ann-Gora said on the television. "Dr. Viper has struck again, making more mutated plants to do his dirty work." Jake turned off the tv. "Let's hit it!" He said. "Wait," Said Chance. "Let's finish our tuna sandwiches first." Suddenly, Chance's stomach gurgled loudly, causing him to drop his sandwich and hold his belly. "Oooooh..." He groaned. Without warning, Chance farted loudly, his tail being flung out from under his butt. Jake's mouth gaped in shock. "Holy Kats, man!" He said. Chance farted another brawny fart. "Anyway, let's get going." He said. Chance and Jake changed their names to T-Bone and Razor and put on their suits. T-Bone's suit pants made his gassy butt look even more handsome than it did before. They took to the skies in the Turbokat. T-Bone felt his stomach gurgling again, and he let out a fart that was powerful enough to not only put Razor in shock, but to give the Turbokat a boost. Mayor Manx and Callie were the only ones to see the Turbokat jerk forward. "Does something look off about the Turbokat to you, Miss Briggs?" Manx asked Callie. "Nah." Said Callie. "The SWAT Kats probably just put some superpower into it or something."

Dr. Viper was closing in on Town Hall, ready to destroy it. "Those _Sssss_wat Kat_ssss_ can't s_ss_top me now!" He hissed. "Think again, ugly!" Razor yowled from behind Dr. Viper. "You shouldn't me_ssss_ with me!" Dr. Viper said in Razor's face, his horrible snake breath clouding around Razor's nose. All of a sudden, T-Bone let out a fart so loud that it shook the earth and scared the snake skin off of Dr. Viper. Dr. Viper screamed and ran into the sewers, his mutant plants following him. "Talk about Superbutt." Said Razor.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Town Hall, Ann-Gora was about to interview the SWAT Kats when T-Bone ran into the men's room. "He's not coming out, is he?" Razor asked. "Nope." Said Callie. Ann-Gora had to interview Razor alone. "Tell me, how did y'all scare Dr. Viper that easily?" Ann-Gora asked Razor, holding her microphone up to his face. "T-Bone had something to do with it," Said Razor. "But it's not something to tell the world."

T-Bone had shut himself in a men's bathroom stall. He felt better and better the more he let his loud, brawny gas out. T-Bone overheard Commander Feral and Lt. Steel walk through the bathroom door, which made him even more embarrassed. T-Bone heard a dull thump as Commander Feral passed out due to smelling his farts. He then heard a disgusting gag as Lt. Steel was about to taste his lunch again. The orange lieutenant cat ran into the bathroom stall that was beside T-Bone and began vomiting. T-Bone wasn't sure if Commander Feral just took Steel for a test fly, or he also smelled his gas.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's a good thing Callie wanted us to fix the limo," Said Jake. "I don't wanna see failed hot wiring again."

"Me neither." Chance said. Chance then dropped a wrench. He bent over to pick it up, and ripped a loud, brawny fart in Jake's face. "MOTHER OF DARK KAT!" Jake yelled. "Are you going to do that when Callie comes over?!" The two cats just stared at each other. Just then, Callie came around the corner. "Hi, guys!" She said, smiling. "Good job on the limo." The two alley cats tried to keep their cool. "Anyway, y'all ready for our date?" Callie asked. "Sure." Said Jake. Callie put on a beautiful black dress, and Chance and Jake put on handsome tuxedos. "You two look hot, if I say so myself." Said Callie. Chance farted again. "Wow, good one!" Callie said to him. Jake was disgusted that Callie was attracted to a fart.

At the restaurant, a fancy restaurant, Chance was still ripping farts, which ranged from low-pitched to brawny. "Hello, how may I take your order?" The waitress asked. "I'll have an egg omelette." Said Callie. "And I'll take a cheeseburger with extra lettuce." Jake said. "And I'll have a-" Chance's next fart was so loud that it cut off the last of his sentence. "Please repeat that, sir." Said the waitress. "I'll have a chicken salad." Chance repeated. "That'll be $16.99." The waitress said. "Here're your drinks." Jake took a sip of his Pepsi and burped loudly. "Ahh, what a date." He said. Chance tooted again, his gas warming up his seat. Callie giggled with pleasure at Chance's farting. Chance felt more gurgling in his bowels and he got up to go to the men's room, but before he could make it, he lifted his leg and farted his loudest, brawniest fart of all. "Wow! That was a big one!" Chance said. "And it sure felt good letting it out." Chance bent over and began farting to his heart's content. One fart was so powerful that it blew a hole in Chance's tuxedo pants. Every cat in the restaurant tried to fan away the tabby tomcat's smelly blasts. "Oh my gosh! Stop!" Jake yelled. Chance couldn't hear his friend over the farts that erupted from his handsome feline butt. "Please leave." Said the waitress as she face palmed. The three cats did as told. Chance's stomach gurgled due to being insanely hungry AND insanely gassy.


	4. Chapter 4

Razor and T-Bone were flying back to the salvage yard after beating up Dark Kat. "We sure did give that gothic giant a piece of us back there, didn't we, buddy." Razor asked. "Yup." T-Bone replied before letting out a loud, tuba-pitched fart that blew in Razor's face. "Geez! You need to see Dr. Konway and get this checked out!" Razor said, plugging his nose. T-Bone turned the Turbokat and headed to Dr. Konway's office.

"It's just gas," Dr. Konway said. "So there's really nothing i can do."

"SERIOUSLY?!" T-Bone yelled. "I'VE BEEN FARTING MY GUTS OUT FOR FOUR CHAPTERS NOW! IT'LL NEVER STOP ON IT'S OWN!" His sentence was punctuated with a wet, brawny fart. T-Bone's furry cheeks turned red. "I suggest cutting back on the work and leaving the repairing to Razor." Dr. Konway said. T-Bone felt some loud rumbling in his belly, and he farted a high-pitched, adorable poot. Dr. Konway gawked, looking more like Lt. Steel than he already did. "I suggest you go home and take some of these gas pills." Said Dr. Konway. The SWAT Kats nodded.

"Yo mama is so stupid, she hated this show!" Said Tommy, one of David Litterbin's guests on TV. "This kat sure cracks me up." Jake said. "These jokes stink!" Chance muttered. Chance lifted his leg, aimed his butt at the TV, and ripped a huge, brawny fart that blew up the TV. Jake's jaw dropped so far that it almost touched the floor. "I don't think you've been following Dr. Konway's orders." He said. "I don't need to listen to him." Chance said. "I just **LOVE **farting."


End file.
